


Intimate Mornings

by TinyGryphon



Category: Psychonauts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Vague nudity, implied off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:03:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGryphon/pseuds/TinyGryphon
Summary: Lazy mornings between lovers can be as peaceful as they are enjoyable, so long as you don't get interrupted.





	Intimate Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This one is very old, uploading simply for posterity's sake before I begin on newer works.

Sasha Nein was still unsure about ‘intimate’ mornings. He was a man who liked a regular, well-planned routine: his own routine. Throwing years of consistency and stability out of the window for a simple hormonal release, of all reasons, made very little sense to him. Still, here he was, nuzzled awake by the woman he was both loved and mystified by in equal measures, and greeted with a smile that no man could resist and eyes that simply said ‘please?’

-

He thought it best to keep his thoughts to himself as he lay back, attempting to return his breathing to its usual rhythm. Milla curled around him comfortably and rested her head against his chest, closing her eyes once more. He watched as the soft sunlight from the window fell on her elegant curves, currently obscured by his monotonous bed sheets. She was beautiful, he thought, when she wasn’t wearing one of her overly-flashy dresses. She was beautiful without the makeup she hid behind each day, as he hid behind his sunglasses. Maybe a little interruption wasn’t such a bad thing, after all.

Or, at least it wasn’t until the phone rang.

Sasha stiffened slightly, and glanced at the receiver.

‘Leave it.’ Milla sighed softly, her eyes still closed.

He considered the options. ‘… It could be important.’

She raised her head just enough to give him a look. ‘More important than me?’ she pouted playfully.

The phone continued to ring, and he shifted uncomfortably. ‘… It could be a matter of national security.’

A wiser man might have known better. She frowned at him and the phone stopped. The answering machine clicked on, but there was no message. At once the phone started to ring again. Milla muttered something incomprehensible in Portuguese and rolled over, freeing him and facing away to sulk. Sasha reached for the phone without a second glance.

‘Hello? … Yes sir… No, you didn’t wake me… Breathless? N-No. Just exercising… I know, sir. Smoking’s a bad habit… Go on… I see… Yes. We’ll be there… N-no, I’ll call Agent Vodello… Sir, she’s-she’ll still be in bed. If you have a message I can pass it along… Okay… I understand… Yes sir…’

He returned the phone to the receiver and paused in thought.

‘Very smooth, sweetheart.’ Milla teased. Sasha dismissed her, sitting up completely.

‘That was Truman. He wants us at headquarters within the hour.’ he paused hesitantly and glanced at her. ‘He’s going to call you.’

‘Then he’ll have to leave a message, baby. I’m not at home right now.’ There was a playful tone in her voice and Sasha had the uncomfortable feeling that she was mocking him.

‘I need a shower.’ He said after a moment, pulling on a pair of boxers to preserve his modesty before he stood up. ‘… Are you getting up?’

She stretched out under the sheets, making herself quite comfortable, and smiled. ‘Why, darling? Would you like some company in the shower, hmm?’

Sasha blinked at her vacantly, his mouth slightly open as if to say something, but after a moment he merely shook his head and promptly left the room. Milla sighed softly to herself as she watched him go.

_Maybe tomorrow_ , she thought wistfully. _Tomorrow._


End file.
